Different Dimension Rebirth Re-write
by DarkflareDrakon
Summary: Re-write of DDR. Re:Monster (RPG game style) AU. One day after work, Hiccup and a coworker decide to go drinking together. Only to have his "sis/stalker" follow him only to murder him. However, Hiccup was reborn into another world. How will Hiccup spend his new and different life? Some reviews can influence the plot. Enjoy!:)
1. Different Dimension Rebirth (1)

Different Dimension Rebirth Re-write

A/N: Hey guys, I lied it'll be coming out a bit earlier then I stated. This'll be the start to my re-write of my first Fanfic Different Dimension Rebirth. I'll be re-using some of my prologue chapter, since I think I don't need to change it. The actual first chapter will be a bit more different.

For those that don't know me, I'm Darkflaredrakon,or Darkflare for short. The original D.D.R. was my first fanfic and this new one will be its re-write. So I'm still kinda new to this fanfic writing thing. So I will need some help with reviews on my fanfics. All help is appreciated. I'm not sure how often I can update, but I hope I can do it often. Well, you know with school and stuff. Well anyways, if you guys want to find out more about me, you can check out my bio on my profile page.

Re: Monster does not belong to me, but to its respective owners Kanekiru Kogitsune and Kanekiru Kogitsune. For the storyline of this fanfic, I plan on having it somewhat similar to Re: Monster's. But I will deviate from it from some to half of the plot. Please keep in mind that I have almost no complete idea on starting intros, so I used Re: Monster's intro with some alterations.

TLDR: My fanfic will be based off the actual Re: Monster, but I will incorporate my own parts into it.

Prologue

There is a saying, "Truth is stranger than fiction."

I have truly understood the meaning of those words now. "Real events can be far more ridiculous than a fictional story." I've experienced it myself.

I seem to have been killed by someone that I regarded as my younger sister and been reborn. I not kidding.

Let's start from the beginning. I (my name used to be Harold Haddock) got invited by my coworker, Caitlyn Williams, to go drinking. After a while, Caitlyn was too drunk to go home, so I took her to my house to rest (and not for any naughty reasons mind you). As I still hadn't had enough to drink, I decided to buy some alcohol from a convenience store nearby.

On my way back, I noticed a girl that I knew, standing next to a lamppost. She, Barbara Maxwell, is what you would call a stalker. But to me, she was like a little sister. So I called out to her. But she didn't respond. Noticing her usually energetic girl emitting a surprisingly dark aura, I got worried and approached her. Only to get suddenly stabbed by her in the stomach.

While that one stab wouldn't kill me, it still hurt a lot. But Barbara was using an electric knife. My body then went numb as she activated the knife, sending jolts of electricity into my body. I was then knocked down, unable to do anything or call for help. My psychic abilities were completely useless. She then stabbed me repeatedly, with each stab shocking me more than the last. I soon fell onto the brink of death. With one final stab to my heart, I died.

But the story doesn't end there. I did say that I was reborn. I can still remember the moment I died. I thought it at first that it was a horrible nightmare due to the alcohol…but it wasn't. I was definitely killed. That pain was certainly real. But I'm still alive. I'm still thinking even now.

How? What's going on? I wanted to know. So I opened my surprisingly heavy eyelids…and I saw…

Looking at me, was a green skinned man with an ugly face.

-  
DAY 1

That's what told me I had been reborn…I then heard the old man speak.

"Hmm…Let's see. This one...will be called Goblin Hiccup," the old man started.

Well, at least I can keep my old name.

So much has happened. Let's leave this for tomorrow…

-DAY 2

While my body won't move for some reason, I want information. I somehow managed to at least look around. I seemed to be in a cave. So it wasn't just a dream…unfortunately…

And this is important. I'm surrounded by ugly green children, about 30 of them. I believe these are called goblins. And my own hand, looked just like theirs. It seems that I, a strengthened man with special powers, have been nerfed and reborn as a lowly goblin. I seriously thought about crying my eyes out.

I was probably just born, explaining why I can't move. So I'm a lowly goblin apparently.

I spent my day like a baby would, sleeping. I'm certainly not making excuses.

-DAY 3

It seems goblins grow up really fast…When I woke up, I had grown to size of an elementary school kid. This body is way weaker than my previous one. Still, compared to yesterday, my power has skyrocketed. As short as it was, the time I spent not moving was scary. I then went to find something that I could see my reflection in. I found a big puddle of water near where I was. I noticed I still had my greens eyes and my slender build.

Afterwards, I decided to test out my new body. During my testing, I accidentally went wild.

This rate of growth might not be strange in this world. Humans don't have many natural enemies, so they can afford to take it easy growing up. But to survive in the wild, you'll need to mature fast enough to leave behind offspring.

That matter is simply beyond my power…In that case, I should make the most of this second chance. I then suddenly jumped in the air with my arms behind my back, mentally shouting "This time I'll live life to its fullest!" The older goblins turned around, looking at me weirdly.

Switching gear, due to how fast I'm growing, and the conditions of this world, I spent the day learning my new body's limits. I got used to moving around, only to collapse from exhaustion.

I then moved to where I was laid down by the old goblin man. Still, this "bed"…Isn't there something better?

\- DAY 4

I woke up, only to hear an older looking goblin telling me "go out and get your own food". Saying "he who doesn't work, doesn't eat", or something like that. Just four days after being born, I was forced to go hunting. I was disheartened. Spouting off something about the world being cruel, and it being difficult all on your own, I went searching for a friend to work with.

After a few minutes, I found a goblin my age that eerily looked like my best friend from the old world, Spyte Seeley. He had the same blue eyes Spyte had. He had the same slightly muscular build he had. But he still had the green goblin skin.

I went up to him and said "Hi, I am Goblin Hiccup. I want to be your new friend. Let's go hunting." To which he replied, "Hi, I'm Goblin Spyte. I'll gladly be friend. Alright, let's go!" I was shocked he had the same name as Spyte too.

Time for us to get out and move about.

Moving towards the entrance/exit, Spyte and I were blinded by strong light. My jaw dropped at that sight I was seeing. I was in a goblin village! The more surprising thing was that it looked incredibly similar to Berk! I could see the Great Hall standing tall and proud in the center of the village. I could see Gothi's house out in the distance. I can see my dad here too, out working with some other village members! Hold, on what's that?! Is that Mildew's house out in the back? Uggghhhhh, turns out Mildew is here too. Oh well, home is home.

"Good luck hunting, Hiccup!" a voice shouted.

I turned around to see a goblin that…Gobber! He must have been the one that took care of the newborns. I'm glad he's here too.

"Thanks Gobber, see you soon!" I replied

"Hold on Hiccup, how did you know my name? I never told you it," he asked.

"Uh…lucky guess?" I lied.

"Anyways, good luck Hiccup," Gobber clamied. "Hold on, I almost forgot. As newborns, you are to survive by yourselves for 5 days without any help from the village. It's a test of strength that has been tradition since the founding of the village. So be careful out there," Gobber warned.

After that Gobber left me and Spyte to our own devices. 5 whole days?! Oh well, guess we should get started soon.

We spent the whole day in the forest. Spyte and I found a brown rabbit with a horn on its head, called a "Horned Rabbit". I came up with a plan on how to hunt it with Spyte.

I told him "You make loud noises to distract the rabbit and chase it around for a little bit. When I think it's time, I'll smack it on its head with my branch to kill it." He understood immediately.

Spyte then started making loud noises, instantly spooking the rabbit. The chase went on for about half a minute. During that chase, I positioned myself for the kill. After the 30 seconds, I jumped and with all my might, I smashed my branch into the rabbit's head, killing it. The smack made a loud sound the startled the nearby birds.

"Nice job, Hiccup!" Spyte congratulated.

"Thanks Spyte! You too!" I responded. "Now let's clean this thing up and then eat."

"Alright, let's get started bro," Spyte declared.

My first hunt after reincarnation was successful.  
* Hiccup has obtained "Small Animal Horn"!  
Leaving aside that strange voice in my head…This horn is the perfect size for me to use as a weapon.

Together, Spyte and I skinned the creature, making sure to be careful with the valuable materials. In the end, we split the rabbit and ate it. After this long ordeal, some meat is pretty nice. While those weird bugs we had for food as babies weren't bad, they can't beat meat. I'm looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. New Life (2)

**New Life**

 **A/N: Hey guys, starting from now, I'm going to be using POVs. I will always address who's POV I'm using with capital letters. In this chapter, I'll be clearly deviating from the actual Re:Monster storyline. Please enjoy/review/follow/favorite!**

 **I'll also be responding to some reviews to this FF. I love reviews guys. Oh yeah, one more thing, I'll take into account if some reviews have some potential on influencing this story. So that means you guys can help make this FF! Good luck!**

 **Shugokage: Thanks my dude, I appreciate you reviewing for both this and the original!**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2** **nd** **: Yea, I'm a huge HTTYD and Re:Monster fan, so I wanted to make a FF of them together.**

 **ToxicGentleman: Thanks for the constructive criticism on the original FF. I'll try to make sure to make this FF more interesting and less of a diary haha. I thought that the original was a bit too similar to the Re:Monster manga so I made this re-write to clearly make a separation. Thanks for reviewing man!**

Day 5

HICCUP POV

New day, new adventures. Guess I'll have to wake up now. Better wake Spyte up too. I went over a few feet to nudge him awake.

"Hey Spyte, wake up bro. We gotta go hunt some breakfast," I informed.

"Ughhh…it's too early Hiccup. A few more minutes," Spyte groaned.

"Fine. But only for a few more minutes," I replied.

Looks like most of the other goblins didn't wake up yet. Oh well. I'll just stretch for a few minutes then.

Gobber passed by and said, "Good morning Hiccup. You're up early." (A/N: Just for clarification I made Gobber Gobujii in this FF)

"Yeah, I just want to go hunting for breakfast, but Spyte here is too tired." I chuckled.

"Good morning Gobber," Spyte moaned.

"Well, you two better hurry, you'd want to make your parents proud. It's still the second day lads," Gobber explained. Then he left.

"C'mon Spyte. We gotta go eat," I told.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm getting up," Spyte yawned.

We then headed out to the forest.  
-

ASTRID POV

My stomach started grumbling again. Heather and I barely had anything to eat last night. But I guess berries and bugs are still better than nothing.

"Heather, you up yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit hungry. I'm ready to go though," she proclaimed.

"Alright, let's go," I proposed.

Heather and I then headed out.

Out in the forest, we saw a pair of guy goblins hunting...wow! They already learned how to hunt meat. They had a huge lump of it next to them. Heather and I tried to hide behind a bush to get a closer look.

"Alright Spyte, I think that's enough for now. Don't forget to clean your Rabbit's Horn," one suggested.

"Yeah, I got it. Let's eat now," Spyte said to the other goblin.

Back behind the bush, I was asking Heather, "Let's go up and talk to them. Hopefully they can teach us."

"I guess it won't hurt," she confessed.

We then approached the two successful goblins.

"Hey guys, that was awesome. Could you guys possibly teach me and Heather how to hunt also?" I shouted.  
-

HICCUP POV

Suddenly hearing someone shouting surprised me. I turned around to see…Astrid and Heather! They still look as beautiful as the last time I saw then. Astrid especially. The blonde hair flowing gracefully. Her eyes shining as bright as ever. But it looked like both she and Heather looked really hungry. So of course, I'd let them come.

"Yeah, we won't mind. I'm Hiccup. Here's my best pal Spyte," I proclaimed. "You guys look really hungry, have some of our rabbit meat. We won't mind.

"Thanks Hiccup. I'm Astrid and this is Heather," Astrid responded.

We then shared a hearty breakfast together. It was fun getting to meet the girls again. Now that everyone was full and happy, we started to go back hunting. Spyte and I spent quite some time teaching Astrid and Heather how to hunt the "Horned Rabbits"

Anyways, before I was reincarnated, I was an Esper. It seems I kept "absorption" after reincarnating as a goblin, luckily. In my previous world, people had a one out of ten thousand probability of being an Esper. Even with those odds, the "Consumption Absorption Ability" was incredibly rare.

In laymen's terms, whatever I put in my mouth, no matter how hard, no matter how potently toxic, anything inside my body becomes harmless. Then I absorb the special powers of anything I eat. I don't really understand it myself, but there isn't anything in the world I can't eat.

For living things, "freshness" is important. The limit to absorb whatever ability is at most 12 hours. If I keep eating the same thing, absorbing its powers becomes easier. Parts like the brain and the heart where power is concentrated increases that probability. After absorbing the ability, I can even power it up. Essentially, the "Consumption Absorption Ability" is by itself not very strong, but after eating and eating, it becomes unstoppable.

And like that, before being reborn, I devoured creatures of mass destruction and evil doing Espers. I had a countless number of useful superpowers, but… it's a damn shame that right now, all of my abilities have been reset. I even had things like "Precognition" too, man… But, I believe the "Consumption Absorption Ability" is plenty enough to make up for it. This ability;s effect lets me eat repulsive, mysterious insects without hesitation. I can just get back my other abilities.

For Lunch, we had a few berries and bugs so that we could stay strong and continue hunting. Everyone was working hard. It was quite noticeable that everyone's hunting skills were improving. However, Astrid looked extremely beautiful when she was killing a horned rabbit recently. She still looks like a goddess no matter what dimension I'm in. Ahh…it's almost time to clean all of stuff and prepare for dinner. We then headed back into the cave. But before we ate, we had to cut off the horns of the horned rabbit. We need weapons of course.

After dinner, I decide to make necklaces out of the materials we got from the horned rabbits. Each one specialized for each one of us. I hope they'll like it.

-ASTRID POV

Hunting today was really hard. Hiccup and Spyte made it look really easy. But it's really fun. The trill of the hunt is something that I'll always want. I gotta go thank Hiccup after was really kind of him to show us ow to hunt. I then went searching for Hiccup. I found in a room working on something. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Hic."

He jumped up so suddenly that I had to jump back too. "Ahh! Astrid" Hiccup yelped.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Woah! You scared me. You gotta be careful," He started.

"I scared myself scaring you scaring me," I answered.

"I mean, I wasn't scared scared," He pointed out.

"No of course not, it's just that I just wanted to come and thank you for helping me out. I'm pretty sure Spyte and Heather are thankful too," I smiled. "Hey, what's that you're working on there?" I asked.

"Oh…uh…these…um…uh are necklaces that I wanted to make for the four of us to remind us of the good time we spend hunting today," he put in.

"These look incredibly beautiful. Are you finished with mine yet?" I asked

"Yea here it is," He said and handed me my necklace. It was made out of the materials we got today from the hunt. The most beautiful part was that he had put my name on it (A/N: think of it like a bead necklace).

"It's beautiful," I said. I didn't know what else to say to I did what I though I should do.

I punched his left arm.

"Ow, Astrid what was that for?" He asked

"That was for teaching us how to hunt today. And this is for the necklace." I then proceeded to hug him.

Hiccup was left dumbstruck with his mouth agape. I then put the necklace on and skipped on out of the room, leaving Hiccup with another special memory to remind him of this day.

-HICCUP POV

…Astrid just hugged me! Astrid just hugged me! I'm so happy. This dimension's Astrid really likes me! I'm definitely going to sleep happy tonight. HAHAAAA! I really want to listen to Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal right now to celebrate.

But first I gotta finish making the new necklaces for everyone.

-DAY 6

HICCUP POV

After the four of us woke up and said good morning to Gobber, we headed out for breakfast.

"Oh wait, guys, I almost forgot to give you guys these," showing Spyte and Heather their necklaces.

"Wow Hiccup, these look so cool!" Heather and Spyte simultaneously said.

"Astrid and I already have ours," showing them our necklaces. "I made these to symbolize our friendship and to remind ourselves of how we are hunting together. Now let's go guys!"

"Alright let's go Hiccup," Spyte exclaimed. The girls nodded in agreement.

At any rate, recently we have managed to become quite fully equipped, although the equipment is so crude that I don't know if it should count.

From several horns, I chose two comparatively large ones which I dual wielded. In case I was ever hit, I created a simple body armor full of gaps by binding the remaining horns together with ivy which I fastened around my body. The horns are surprisingly hard; but against thrusting attacks, the armor has little effect. However, against blunt damage, it's quite effective. This should be plenty enough protection to ensure that I don't get any fatal injuries.

Spyte had been equipped with wooden chest armor along with a club that had a horn sticking through it. The club is so thick that he has to use both hands to hold it, and the handle had been shaved by using horns to make it thinner. Well, since he's the physically strongest out of us, hitting stuff with his full strength is the style that he can use the best to his advantage.

Together with the scraps from the horned rabbit pelts and a sturdy piece of ivy, I constructed two simple staff slings to strengthen Astrid's and Heather's ranged capabilities. They used stones lying around as ammunition, and were our rearguard who could deal with birds and so forth while specializing in ranged combat. However, I also gave them makeshift axes out two more simple staffs with large, sharpened obsidian stones on their ends. They were currently not equipped with armor, but given the time I'd like to construct some for them. By the way, the worn-out loincloth is still standard equipment. I want new clothes. However yeah, with increased numbers, it gets easier as expected.

With Spyte as the vanguard, myself as mid-range, and the girls covering the rear support, this formation was surprisingly effective, so the fruits of today's hunt included, in addition to the horned rabbits, new kinds of prey. The first was a poisonous snake with a length of sixty centimeters, a diameter of approximately six centimeters, and covered with black scales with a speckled pattern. I named the four we had caught "Night Vipers" (temporary name). Another looked like a bat, although I fear that it's probably something else, they couldn't help but stand out since their wings were shining in seven different colors. We found one of them and I named its kind as "Seven Colored Bats" (temporary name). The third looked like what you get if you combined an armadillo and a racoon dog together with the back covered with a hard shell. We found three of them and I named them "Armored Tanuki" (temporary name). Along with them, we also routinely caught four Horned Rabbits. Overall, this had been a pretty great haul.

While the other goblins (not in our group) would have eaten the captured spoils on the spot where they caught them, I wanted to appropriate the usable parts to make weapons of them which, when compared with eating them right away, took more time.

I also wanted to disassemble everything at the same time, so we didn't get to eat in the middle of the hunt.

Now that the hunt is complete, we got to finally take a rest. I showed the three of them how to skin the creatures and how to gather the more valuable materials. Spyte was OK was doing it but at first, the girls had a bit of trouble. After Spyte and I corrected them, the girls had a much easier time.

"Hiccup this looks better right?" Astrid showing me her skinned horned rabbit.

"Yea, that's good." I said. "Oh I almost forgot guys, save the hearts and heads of the animals for me. I have a special ability that lets me acquire more abilities if I eat the hearts and heads"

"Ok Hiccup," Heather replied, cutting off a horned rabbit's head and heart.

Afterwards, I decided to remove the shells of the Armored Tanukis. Since I couldn't break the shell with the Horned Rabbit horn, I had no objections to using it for the construction of armor. Here the pseudo-knife I made yesterday of the obsidian-like material became handy. Its cutting edge wasn't really stellar; however, compared to cutting with the horn, it was leagues better.

I already knew how to dismantle it. However, it seemed like the Armored Tanukis shell had stuck together to the skin, so it was easier to remove the skin with the shells attached. After a slightly close fight, I managed to tear off the entire skin together with the shells and a mysterious announcement was heard again.

[ Hiccup has obtained Shell beasts skin furnished with shells!]

Like usual I thought, "What's this?" However, I soon concluded that I should leave it alone. I decided to also gain some nourishment before I continued, so I tore the Armored Tanukis heart, brain, and right leg to pieces and ate them. I gave the rest to Spyte, Astrid, and Heather. There was still meat left after all. Nevertheless, the meat of the Armored Tanuki tasted good! The texture when chewing it was seriously awesome. When chewing, the flavors mixed together into a wonderful blend. Ahh, I'll try to eat a bit of the shell to assess it.

Ability [Shell Defense] learned.

From just chewing it slightly, I learned the ability. It might have been because I ate the heart, brain, and right leg earlier. Incidentally, [Shell Defense] is the ability to, when using objects made from organic shells, increase defensive power, increase chance to block damage and reduce the chance of being hit with fatal attacks. Yes, it's a fairly good ability. It's profit, profit. Feeling good, I finished skinning the other Armored Tanuki quicker this time, since I now knew how to do it.

In my previous working place, I got used to dissecting creatures; as long as you have the know-how, it's easy to do. This time, I ate half the meat before throwing the remainder to GobuSpyte, Astrid, and Heather, after which I ate some more shells in order to slightly raise the level of [Shell Defense]. Ah, calling it levels is just an expression of mine. To make it easier to understand, I'm just calling it levels and there's no specific meaning behind it; understanding that the ability has gotten stronger is enough.

Next I started to disassemble the Seven Colored Bat. I removed the entire wing before pulling out the fangs which looked like they were for sucking blood. Then I split the meat and we all shared it. The flesh of the Seven Colored Bat was very tender compared to that of the Armored Tanuki, yes, a very good taste. Or how should I put it, ever since turning into a goblin, all food I've eaten has tasted good.

Is this perhaps because I've gotten the sense of taste of the race I was born as? Not that I really care anyway. I'm afraid that I didn't learn any ability from eating the bat. However, my physical ability seemed to have slightly increased and, after eating the meat, my body felt a sense of fulfillment.

My ESPer ability [Absorption] didn't only give me abilities like [Shell Defense], but also could increase my physical strength, defensive strength and vitality and such, thus strengthening my body which I was very thankful for. Even so, I wonder if my ESPer ability originated from my soul. I had the feeling I'd heard about how a famous scholar from somewhere had written a thesis named [Getting infected by a special virus causes ability to appear in compatible persons] or maybe I haven't.

While looking slightly puzzled, I realized that I had no means to ascertain the truth of this matter, and since the knowledge wouldn't be of any practical use anyway, I decided to drop this line of thought. Finally I started disassembling today's main dish, the three Night Vipers.

First I cut off the head of the snake with my obsidian knife; but since the snake skin was awfully hard, the edge of one of the knives got chipped. When I hung it up and tried to cut it again, it tore off. I thought I could make something of the snake skins so I tore it off. With their heads cut off and the snakeskin peeled off, each goblin received one snake each.

We ate. It was quite delicious. Yeah, if this was splashed with alcohol and burnt, it would be the same as eel dipped and boiled in sauce. That's how delicious I thought it was. Just from imagining it, I started salivating. The Horned Rabbit and the Armored Tanukis' crispy and slightly hard meat is delicious, and the super tender meat of the Seven Colored Bat is also delicious. However, the Night Viper slightly exceeded those in taste. This tastiness caused us to stop working, and all three goblins greedily wolfed down their share.

Ability learned: 【Thermography】

Ability learned: 【Venom】

Ability learned: 【Poison Resistance】

Ability learned: 【Sense Presence】

Ability learned: 【Evil Eye】

After eating it, I learned five abilities. Apparently the night viper was in a different league compared to the current me. When I eat something stronger than I am, the probability that I receive abilities from it significantly increases. This is one of the characteristics of my [Absorption] ability. But getting five abilities at once it truly a first. My guess is that this is because goblins are a weak species.

Well, I am truly satisfied with the results of this day's outcome. The remaining poisoned fang could probably be used as a tool. However, if any of the others were to even graze it, they would without doubt immediately be on the verge of death since they don't have [Poison Resistance]. Worst case scenario is that they'd die instantly.

Fortunately, they were wise enough to not eat the heads. I felt relieved.

"Hiccup, here have the Night Vipers' head. I'm guessing you have some type of poison resistance right?" Astrid asked.

"Yep, I do" I replied. "But you guys should eat the rest of the Night Vipers."

The others understood and chopped off the vipers' heads for me. Besides this time, I also received the ability [Venom] which I can use to apply poison to the tip of the horn that I'm currently using. Right now, I want to find an opponent to this against. If I'm not in direct contact, this ability doesn't activate; but compared to the poisoned fang, it's a lot safer to use. That's why, in case something were to happen, I ate the four heads of the snakes by myself. With this way, it would be a lot safer.

Yeah, poison (which is completely harmless to me because of the two abilities [Poison Resistance] and [Absorption] working in concert) only made the food taste bitter to me by giving the food a slight sting.

After eating and grabbing our stuff, we went back inside the cave to rest up. It was a busy day after all.


	3. Test of Worthiness (3)

**Test of Worthiness**

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews/follows/faves so far. You guys don't know how happy that makes me since I just started this re-write just a little under a week ago. Sooner or later I might not be able to follow Sunday upload schedule due to some School Prep stuff as well as marching band camp coming in hot soon. I'll do my best to follow it. I'll always enjoy what you guys leave for me. Enjoy this chapter guys!**

 **Sorry, haha, one more thing, I'm going to be setting the group's base evolution form (regular goblins) to appear like the age and appearance of the group in the first HTTYD movie. So, for clarification, at their first stage, they'll look like the early teenagers they are in the first movie Riders of Berk. Their appearance won't change until their next evolution.  
**

 **Review Response(s):**

 **The Dane: Thanks for the idea my dude/dudette. I've never actually thought about changing the usual goblin evolution chain to a more reptilian/dragon-like evolution chain. In the original DDR, I was planning on having the HTTYD goblin gang meet their HTTYD dragons some amount of chapters later. But now that I think of it, there may or may not be some special kind of link between our group and their dragons that I may or may not use. But seriously though, thanks for the idea, I hope this re-write will turn out better with it.  
**

 **Reviewer Idea Contributions:**

 **The Dane  
**

 **Reminder:**

 **I do not own HTTYD or Re:Monster**

 **Links to Re:Monster Manga/Light Novel are on my profile page.**

 **I only own my OC Spyte**

 **Any ideas that reviewers leave for this story, and I like/want to use, I will always announce/respond to who contributed it.**

-Day 7 (4th of 5 days of Newborn Survival Test Tradition)

HICCUP POV

It rained today. It was a downpour. There wasn't really anything we could do outside of the little cave. For our meals, we just survived off of what meat we still had from yesterday. Anyways today, the four of us were just going to be crafting new items out of the materials we gathered from the creatures we hunted yesterday. Turns out we got some pretty good quality materials considering our low levels as of this moment.

"Sorry guys, I knew you guys wanted to go out hunting today, but since it's raining outside and we're still newborns, it'll be a bit difficult for us to go out and hunt," I asked out of concern.

"Don't worry Hiccup, we'll be fine with just one day stuck in the cave," Astrid optimistically replied.

"Yeah, it's not like it's the end of the world for us," Spyte inputted.

"We're still newborns, we still have a whole lot of time ahead of us," Heather added.

"Okay then, how about we just use this time to make new items to hunt with?" I asked with some amount of relief following through.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get started then," Spyte enthusiastically said.

After that, the four of us were hard at working trying to build whatever thing they can. When one of them were confused as to how to make their items, I came up and gave them some help. These items were really easy for me to make since in my previous life I was a blacksmith's apprentice. I just needed to remind myself to substitute some of the materials when it called for it since I'm now in a different world.

Gobber told us about the needle like "Steel Grass" and the sturdy string like "Slender Ivy" that grew in the vicinity, so yesterday on the way back we gathered some to use when sewing with the Armored Tanuki skins furnished with shells and the Night Viper skins.

The first things I made were the torso armor. I wanted to use the Armored Tanuki skin for the front and back, but the most important part was that the rear part was sturdy, and the rabbit horns that were previously used to protect the rear had been used to patch up the front. I mostly succeeded in closing any gaps.

With this, I have finally ranked up my garment from the worn-out loincloth. I'll be giving these to the other 3 also.

Next I made a wooden square, I wanted to use the remaining Armored Tanuki shells to reinforce it. Though it is still quite shabby; with this, a sturdy shield has been completed.

"Hey Spyte, come over here for a sec," I shouted.

Walking towards me, Spyte asked, "Sure, what do you need me for?"

"Since I know you like to charge into fights during our hunts, I thought that it'd be best for our vanguard to have a strong shield. Oh yeah here's your torso armor too," I explained while presenting him his items.

"Wow, Hiccup! This looks awesome! Thanks bro!" Spyte said while inspecting the craftsmanship. "But I don't have anything for you though. How can I ever make it up to you?

"Oh don't worry Spyte, you've already helped me and the girls out a lot. You're charging into the fights without any fear. You're protecting us from the brunt of the damage and ensuring our safety. This shield is the least I could do," I praised as I went into give him a fistbump.

"Haha, you got it Hiccup, I'll do my best to make sure we stay in this together and alive," Spyte confessed. He then left afterwards. Besides, lately he had started to be able to use the cudgel one-handed, and not using the other hand would be wasteful.

Next up are the girls. Utilizing the remaining snake skin, the seven prismatic colored bat wings, and a small amount of the remaining horns, I stitched those together into a set of body armor that would resemble armored versions of the outfits they had in the previous world (think Dragons: Riders of Berk Armor). Because it had been made using the Seven Colored Bat's wings it was quite vibrant; however, the bat wings proved to be surprisingly robust and elastic.

Since the horned rabbit's horn was arranged for protecting the vitals, the minimum required level of defense is expected.

The axes and sling-shots came from finding the sturdier branches and pelts as well as sharpened rocks. I would then use the "Steel Grass" and "Slender Ivy" to hold the materials together.

I called for them over to present them their body armor, single-sided axes, and sling-shots.

"Hey Astrid, Heather, mind coming over here for a bit?" I called to them.

"Yeah, Hiccup, you need something?" Heather asked.

"I present to you girls some fine pieces of armament that I just finished," showing them their new gifts. "I hope with the new torso armor, you guys won't have to worry about getting too hurt in the midst of battle. Personally, I had a gut feeling that the both of you would like to use axes, so I tried to make these stone axes as best as I can. As a backup, you will also be given these slingshots I made with horned rabbit pelts and "Steel Grass" and "Slender Ivy". I hope you'll like them.

From the looks of their faces, my presents were jaw-dropping.

"Wow Hiccup, these look amazing. I don't know what to say. Also, how did you know we liked axes?" Astrid marveled.

"Like I said, gut feeling," I smiled with amusement.

All of sudden, Heather gave me a hug. "Thanks a lot Hiccup. It means so much to me and Astrid." She then left.

To my biiiiiig surprise, Astrid punched me in the arm. "What she said." Before she left, she gave me a big smile that melted my heart. She then skipped away back to Heather.

Ohhhhh, Astrid, you'll never cease to amaze me. I then glanced back to whatever materials I still had left. Hmm…I think Spyte will enjoy this considering those sneaky glances he made to Heather.

"Hey Spyte, I need you for a bit again," I hollered.

He then rushed on over. He had a confused look on his face.

"Spyte, I've seen you staring at Heather ever since we started hunted together," I said with a smug look.

Spyte proceeded to cover my mouth with both of his hands. "Shut up Hiccup, I think the girls can hear you," Spyte whispered.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a thing for Astrid too ever since we hunted together too," I whispered while drawing to a corner in my space and crouched. I was thinking, that we could impress them by giving them some special bracelets. I already have enough Slender Ivy and Seven Colored Bat's fangs. I just wanted you to make Heather's."

"That doesn't seem too bad. I just hope the girls will like them," Spyte inputted.

"Me too Spyte, me too…" I assured.

Together we spent about 30 minutes each to work on our respective bracelet. We used some other materials to decorate them.

Satisfied with our work, we then went over to Astrid and Heather.

"Hey Heather, Astrid. Mind waiting for us for a bit?" Spyte asked.

"Yeah, no worries, guys," Heather replied.

"Astrid, Heather. Just a couple days ago, we met each other. Spyte and I both thought that you are both special people in our lives. So we thought we should make you these," I informed to present them our intricate bracelets.

"These look beautiful you guys! We'll always keep you guys in our hearts," Astrid admitted.  
I could see through her eyes that, on the inside, she was jumping for joy. Again, she puched my arm.

Heather on the other hand was slightly tearing up. She slowly approached Spyte with her face covered in shadows and gave him a tight hug.

Spyte looked incredibly happy that his crush hugged him.

We replied, "We're glad you guys like it so much" with a big grin on both of our faces.

ASTRID POV

Oh my gods! The boys gave both me and Heather a big surprise. They were so sweet. Hiccup, however, was especially sweet today.

The armor and weapons he made us were so awesome. As newborns, I didn't think crafting our own weapons of that level was possible. Hiccup never ceases to amaze me. He's so strong too. That's something I can truly respect.

They guys' confession today was way too sweet. To Hiccup, I feel the same way. I'll always keep the four of us together in my heart. I mean it.

Later at night I couldn't sleep, so I began talking to Heather who was right next to me.

"Hey Heather, you still awake?" I whispered.

She rolled over. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep either. The guys' confession earlier is still on my mind. I also can't believe I finally had a chance to hug Spyte," Heather replied.

"Me too. Even though, we've only known them for a few days. It feels like we've known them way longer. Hiccup is just way too amazing. Being able to craft those high level items, I'm like whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Let's make sure to protect them with all we got. They're both special to us too right?" I confided and laughed

"Yep, really special," heather nodded and laughed together. Afterwards, she yawned and fell asleep.

Tonight, I'm gonna sleep happy…

-Day 8 (Last day of Newborn Survival Test Tradition)

HICCUP POV

We went out hunting today.

Today's spoils were Horned Rabbits, Night Vipers and Armored Tanukis.

We were unable to capture a Seven Colored Bat. I felt that I was close to learning something from eating it, but it can't be helped. Such things happen.

Ah, by the way, even though we encountered various creatures, they all seemed to be a lot stronger than us, so we avoided them and hunted what we were used to. Oh well, we're steadily raising our level, so we'll hunt them sooner or later. With hunting is finished for today, I'll explain levels to you.

Levels, to put it plainly, is partly a manifestation that makes different individuals' strength easy to understand.

Though I do not understand the working principle, when you squint a number will faintly appear floating in your field of vision.

The maximum level that can be obtained is 100, and this number can't be exceeded. Incidentally, right now my level is 86 and, as a goblin, it is fairly high.

I think it might have risen so much because I've been killing and eating high rank stuff like Night Vipers without receiving a single injury.

Also, although it might be inconsequential, Spyte is level 78 and Astrid and Heather are both level 65. We're getting stronger at a good pace.

Although to say that as a goblin, even when comparing a level 100 to other races, we are still small fry, so right now levels don't really matter.

However, in this world, there exists other interesting rules than levels.

According to Gobber, when reaching level 100, growth stops there.

However those individuals with potential to grow further do not stop there, but instead can grow stronger through "Rank Up". In short, the individuals who have accomplishments can evolve into a stronger race while further increasing the individual's power.

That is the general route.

Be that as it may, there exists other routes than to evolve into ogres. However, what race you evolve into will depend upon what actions you have performed.

For example, those who had turned into ogres, willingly drink the blood of prey, possess a certain intelligence, strength, and, above all, a high pride, turn into Vampires.

Those who had turned into ogres, preferring to use heavyweight weapons like axes and large swords, and have been endowed with unusual strength and resilience turn into Minotaurs.

Those who had turned into hobgoblins, willing to eat rotten corpses' flesh and bodily fluids, and finally start to eat even souls, become a [ Ghoul ].

Those who were hobgoblin that excel in handling certain weapons such as the sword, katana and spears, and possess intelligence and skills closest to a human become another existence completely [ Half Blood Lord ]. It's divided into various classifications of the [ Lord ] race system.

With things being as they are, following this system, by leveling up I'd turn into something related to an ogre.

This law of the evolution of species is, to put it bluntly, very strange. However, since it actually happens, I can't deny it; and for me who's living in a world of survival of the fittest, this helps me too.

Well, Gobber says that usually [Rank Up] doesn't happen early. Because I wanted to see how far I could go, I didn't have a problem with that and decided to treat it as a challenge.

Nevertheless, for example, even if I become an ogre, I wonder what sort of evolution I will have. I don't think I will turn into a Vampire, because I don't really have very high pride. Probably not Minotaur, since I prefer light thrusting class weapons more than heavier weapons. I really don't want to turn into a Ghoul.

Well, the ghoul class is an undead, the same as the vampire, and there exist several different undead you can evolve into, for example the spell slinging Lich or the headless horseman Dullahan, according to Gobber. If you want to become an undead type monster, it is easier to turn into a ghoul than a vampire, however losing the flesh of your body is a definite weakness.

The evolution that seemed best to me from his explanation seemed to be the Lord, who uses various types of weapons. Oh well, I still have a long way to go and it's not happening anytime soon.

Now back to the hunt. Today we found an ominous looking cave. Both sides of the entrance there were two statues of warriors that were equipped with some kind of reptilian or dragon-like armor and spears.

"This is unusual guys. This doesn't look like some of the usual caves that we've passed by in the past," Heather muttered.

"Do you think that this might be some kind of temple or something, Heather?" Spyte asked.

"Well, there is only way to find out. Let's explore it," Heather declared right before she rushed towards the entrance.

"Heather, wait! We don't even know what's even inside," Astrid hollered as she ran after Heather.

"Oh well, Hiccup. We can't let the girls have all of the fun," Spyte told me as he stormed after the girls.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed something different on one of the guard's staff. It had a tiny ruby crystal in it that the other guard didn't have. I decided to take the ruby out and put in my inventory for safe keeping. Afterwards, I followed the group into the cave.

The inside of the cave was more exquisite than the entrance. We were immediately in a long tunnel that had stone dragon heads breathing fire like they were torches/lights (A/N: think of how Valka's dragons were lighting up the little room when she revealed she was Hiccup's mother). From where the four of us were, we could see some sort of huge double doors at the end of the tunnel. We tried to open it, but no matter how hard we tried it couldn't open.

"Any ideas guys?" Astrid asked.

I saw one stone dragon head opening its mouth at the left side of the door. But when I looked at it, I saw that it had no fire in its mouth. I noticed that it was the only one of the dragon heads that didn't have fire in it.

"Hey guys, check out that dragon head over there," I said pointing at the head. "See that one dragon head doesn't have fire? I think that we might have to put something in it to open the doors" I said while scratching my head to think of what I could put in it. I remembered the ruby crystal I took from the guard statue earlier. Maybe this thing will work. I grabbed it and placed it into the dragon's mouth. The dragon's mouth slowly closed

All of a sudden, a feminine voice (A/N: think of the League of Legends announcer) announced, "You are now entering Tamara's Keep. Prepare for the next 2 trials to prove your worth of what lies ahead." The two massive doors were then unlocked and opened.

"Wow! Nice going Hiccup," Spyte congratulated. The others nodded in agreement as well.

"C'mon guys let's check this next room out," I declared.

Coming out of the tunnel, we entered a wide and huge hexagonal shaped room (A/N: about the size of your high-school gym). In front of us were three doors on three sides of the room opposite of us, which looked like the exact same doors we just passed. On the floor and ceiling, it was what you'd expect of a cave, stalagmites and stalactites respectively. However, in the center of the ceiling, there was a blue orb emitting blue light that shined on all of the stalagmites and stalactites.

The same announcer came back, "Prepare yourselves, 2 waves of young lizard-men will be swarming you. You have two minutes"

"Heh, this'll be fun. If we die, I want to get this off of my chest. Heather, Spyte, you guys will always be my sister and brother. Astrid, for longest time now, I have loved you. I'll protect everyone with my best until my dying breath," I confessed.

"Hiccup, I feel the same way. You'll always be in my heart. I won't ever leave you or this group. Everyone here is special to me. I'd rather die than leave you guys," Astrid responded with her most genuine smile and hugged me.

"Heather, I feel the same way that Hiccup feels for Astrid for you. I promise that I'll do my best so that none of you will ever get hurt. You guys make me so damn happy," Spyte announced with undeniable honesty.

"Everyone, you've made me happy beyond belief. I'll always treasure the time we spent together. No one will ever take that away. And Spyte, I've fallen for you like no other. Your enthusiasm and bravery is incredibly contagious," Heather chimed in while hugging him.

"The first wave is now coming," the announcer declared.

The doors slowly opened to reveal 3 group of 4 lizard-men charging from the 3 doors. They had swords and axes but hardly any armor. I announced this to my group, "The lizards are lightly armed, but with barely any armor. Hit the areas where they aren't protected and especially the vitals if you can."

"Got it Hiccup," Astrid acknowledged.

It was chaos from there. Luckily the lizard-men were lower levels than us. The unpleasant truth is that even though they were weaker than us, I was prepared for death because their numbers were three times more than ours. This battle made me realize that numbers are important, after all.

Astrid and Heather were slashing, hacking, and chopping with their axes like naturals. They looked like Valkyries on the battle field, considering the way they were felling the lizard-men. Astrid slashed a lizard-men across the chest so badly that its blood was gushing out. Heather managed to completely chop off a lizard-man's arm. The shock of losing his arm was extreme enough that he died at the spot. Spyte wasn't doing too badly either. With his insane amount of strength, he clubbed lizard-man head clean off of his body. Even when he was cornered 3v1, he successfully fought them off with his sturdy club and his hand-to-hand combat skills if it was necessary. I successfully killed a few lizard-men with my dual daggers cutting at their vital points.

Somehow in the midst of the chaos I didn't hear that the second wave was coming.

I wasn't so lucky. I had to face 5 lizard-men by myself. They also were equipped fairly well. Three dual-wielded swords, one of which I assumed was their leader. The other two had a double-sided axe. Luckily they didn't have a lot armor like the other lizard-men.

The axe wielders came at me first. One swung high, and the other low.

Using my lean build to my advantaged, I managed to rush towards them and dodge the swings to slash at their exposed sides with my dual wielding daggers. Blood rushed out in a stream from the both of them. Unfortunately, they could still move, but were deeply impaired. I lunged over to them in the blink of an eye and tried to slit their throats. More blood gushed out. The axes wielders fell to ground instantly.

The dual sword wielders were filled with rage at the sight of their dead comrades. Ensued with rage, they charged at me without mercy. I knew I couldn't stand my ground 3v1 even considering that they were angry beyond belief. So I ran as fast as I could away from them. To my dismay, I cornered myself.

"Nowhere left to hide goblin. We'll make this quick," snarled one of the lizard-men estranged with excitement at the chance to get revenge.

"We'll see about that," I grunted. I charged at them.

It was a flurry of blades against blades. One of them managed to get a cut onto my left arm before he died from a stab to his heart. The pain was so great that I started to lose feeling in that arm, essentially losing the ability to use one of my daggers. The lizard-men grinned at this. With stronger excitement, they continued their relentless attacks on me. I dodged as best as I could. The deep wound in my arm hindered my movements to some extent, but not enough that I'd die from moving. I ran around the cave in search of an opportunity to get cuts into the two lizard-men when I could. The two of them were fortunately starting to feel the cuts I got in and started to slow down. I went in for the slower one. I managed to slit his throat. Unfortunately, I lost sight of the leader. Out in the corner of my eye, I saw him bring down his swords on me. The swords reached my left side, blood was seeping out. I grabbed at my side, the pain made me flinch.

"Any last words goblin," the lizard-man leader announced.

"Yeah, look behind," I told him

"Ha! That's the oldest trick in the book. Do you expect me to believe that?" He replied.

I saw Astrid throw her axe tomahawk style

"Your funeral," I winced.

"Nope it's yours," He disagreed. He brought his swords overhead to bring down the final strike.

Astrid's axes cut his head clean off of his shoulders. The headless body fell to the floor with a big wham!

"Told ya," I snickered at the downed lizard-men.

Astrid rushed towards me, "HICCUP!" she screamed. I started to blackout from the blood loss. My eyes closed…

It's pretty sad that I didn't even get live out my new life properly. I hope wherever I'm going is ok.

-  
ASTRID POV

"HICCUP!" I screamed while rushing towards him.

"HICCUP! Stay with us, we got you!" I shouted with worry.

Was there something wrong with me? How could I have almost let Hiccup get killed. I saw blood dripping out onto the floor. OH MY GODS, he's going to die of blood loss from his left side. I have to think of something! AH! I remembered that I have some healing salve that I picked up earlier from Gobber. I scrambled to prepare it as fast as I can. Hiccup can't leave us yet. He's way too important to die. Especially to me. I applied it to his side and arm hoping that he survives. I heard him groan from the pain resurfacing. OH MY GODS, HE'S STILL ALIVE!

"HICCUP! THANK THE GODS YOU'RE ALIVE!" the three of us screamed. We came into give him a huge hug and started tearing up, me most of all. Heather pulled him into a sitting position.

"We thought you were dead. You were starting to fade away. Luckily, Astrid remembered that she had something that could heal you right before you could have left," Spyte boomed.

He looked at me. I was crying nonstop. I turned around. I have to cover my face. I didn't want to let Hiccup see me this weak.

"Astrid," Hiccup whispered. I turned back around.

"Astrid, thank you. You saved me back there. I can't be thankful enough. You're the world to me," he winced while in pain.

"Oh, Hiccup," I said before hugging him hard.

"Ah! Astrid, easy, easy. I'm still hurt remember," he chuckled.

I gave him a good punch to his good arm.

"OW! Astrid, is it always going to be this way?!" he shouted at me.

"That was for scaring me half to death. And this is for everything else," I reassured. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. It was a nice and long kiss, one full of passion.

"Uhh, guys we're still here," Heather pointed out, breaking off our kiss.

"Heh sorry, I think I was enjoying myself a bit too much," Hiccup smirked, to which I quickly gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ow! Again?" He winced.

"Yep," I scoffed.

The announcer lady came back, "Congratulations adventurers, you may now move onto the next trial whenever you are ready." Out of nowhere, a blank wall shattered and revealed a dark room.

"Okay guys, let's wait for Hiccup to heal and then we'll move on," Spyte proposed.

"Yeah, that'll be good," Hiccup groaned.

Heather and I nodded in agreement.

Some time later…

"Alright Hiccup, you can take those bandages off," I proclaimed to which he followed up in response.

"Heather, help me carry Hiccup, while Spyte leads the way," I requested.

"On it," they both replied.

Together, the four us moved at a slow pace. Once we entered it, the same bright blue light appeared, lighting up the entire room. It was the exact same design as the previous one, but there was a huge difference. There was a shrine to some kind of goddess with a fountain in front of said shrine. Suddenly, a beam of the blue light focused and hit off the gem on the statue and into the center of the fountain. A projection of a goddess with dragonesque features appeared. The goddess has small, but beautiful wings colored like a rainbow. She was also wearing legendary dragon-like armor. She had green eyes and brunette hair. Her beauty could even rival that of Aphrodite's. Plus, she even had a real tail!

"Congratulations, young ones. You have passed the two previous trials. I am the goddess of all dragons. I will determine your worthiness with this last trial. It is one where your true intentions lie. I'll be inspecting and judging you on the worthiness of receiving my gift," She stated with enthusiasm. "We'll be starting now."

She quickly scanned the four of us. "I can quickly tell that each of you have a strong bond with each other and your loyalty to each other is to be commended."

Judging us individually, she started off with Heather

"Young Heather, I see strife in future. You must learn to overcome it. Otherwise, you will be consumed by it. Besides that, your love for your friends apparent. Your desire for justice is admirable. Approved. I will bless you with the Goddess of Razorwhips' blessing and divine protection."

"Next up is Young Spyte. There will come a time where you bravery will be tested. Prevail, and new paths will unfold. Your desire to protect you friends with all your might is praiseworthy. Also, your will to die for your friends is rare these days. Approved. I will bless you with the God of Timberjacks' blessing and divine protection."

"Moving onto Young Astrid. Many obstacles will hinder you in the future. It is you job to remain tough and surpass these obstacles. As a rational and incredibly supportive girl, it is no wonder you will do what it takes to help your friends. With a strong sense of duty at your core, success will follow. Approved. I will bless you with the Goddess of Deadly Nadders' blessing and divine protection."

"Last, but certainly not least is Young Hiccup. In the future, it is your job to train and ready those that plan on following you. Prepare yourself for more trials than your friends. You will always be tested whether you know it or not. Your tenacious spirit in the face adversity must prevail. As a leader, your sensible and perceptive foresight will lead to your success. I have a feeling you have more experience than you claim to have. Approved. I will bless you with God of Night Furies' blessing and divine protection."

"As a reward for all of Berk, any who wish to follow you Hiccup will receive generous reward of a buff to their evolution chain. Meaning that, Berk will usher in an era of dragons. Those who follow you will be granted Dragon-like powers when they evolve. Especially for you four. Now my children, we will meet again. You can always reach out to me in this shrine."

With that, she left and emitted a wave of energy encompassing all of Berk. I noticed that… the four of us had changed.

I now had Deadly Nadder armor on my body as well as retractable mini-Deadly Nadder wings, and the needle-comprised tail.

Hiccup had Night Fury armor as well as retractable mini-Night Fury wings.

Heather was almost fully encased in Razorwhip armor and had retractable mini-Razorwhip wings.

Spyte had Timberjack armor and retractable mini-Timberjack wing which were still huge in comparison to our wings.

"Wow you guys look amazing!" Spyte shouted.

"You don't look half bad either. I mean look at your giant wings! I bet you could make a tent for yourself if you wanted too," Heather wondered.

"Oh, I bet I could Heather," Spyte answered.

"Astrid, you look so beautiful in the armor," Heather declared.

"Oh, shut up! You know I look just okay in this armor," I joked.

"She's not lying Astrid. You do look beautiful in it," Hiccup chimed in. Thankfully, Hiccup didn't see me blushing hard.

"Well Heather looks like a model in that shining armor, don't you think Hiccup?" Spyte interjected.

"I guess I can't deny that, now can I Spyte?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Nope, you can't," Spyte boasted.

"Quiet you," Heather blushed looking at Spyte.

"Hiccup looks just like a fearsome warrior/leader in that armor, isn't that right Heather?" I confessed.

"Well, how can he not? Night Furies are legendary on the battlefield." Heather commented.

"Alright, alright, enough is enough. We can go celebrate later. It's the last day of the tradition," Hiccup pointed out.

After that everyone gathered all the materials they could and proceeded on out of the shrine. I squinted my eyes to see everyone's levels. Heather and I went from 65 to 89! Spyte went from 78 to 94! Hiccup went from 86 to…97! He's so close to ranking up! I gotta make sure that Heather and I can keep up with the guys. Friends stick together, no matter what.

-Later that night  
ASTRID POV

When we got back to the cave, we noticed that the other villagers had set up a congratulations party for all of the newborns. All of the parents (A/N: the parents are of Ogre age) were there. Some were delighted to see their children survive. However, some were crying that theirs didn't. What can you expect? It's the survival of the fittest in this tradition. Besides, that everyone had fun.

"Astrid? Astrid? Astrid?" I heard my name but it didn't sound like any of my friends. Maybe, they were my…parents!

"Mom! Dad! I'm over here!" I yelled as I rushed over to hug them.

"Astrid you make us proud. You survived 5 days on your own. We're really happy to have you back again," my mom said as she embraced me.

"We've missed you much. I can't get my words out," my dad noted as he started tearing up.

"We'd be happy if you could come back home to us. We can finally be a family now," my mom grinned.

"I'd much like that," I replied.

-HICCUP POV

Looks like Astrid finally met her parents. Now where's my dad?

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" my dad shouted, ringing throughout the cave.

"Dad!" I answered.

"Oh son! I'm glad to have you back! I know you may be thinking 'where's my mother', but I'm afraid to say that we lost her in a raid some time back" he said while tearing up.

"It's okay Dad. I understand. Things happen. I know you were trying to protect her as best as you could," I said, hugging him.

"I appreciate your understanding son. Now know that I'll always love, even if I never show it. Seeing as how you were able to get a legendary blessing, I know you'll turn out to be the pride of Berk You're my heir," he stated, not much to my surprise.

"Spyte, Heather come over here," he stated.

"I'll have to break it to you as your chief, that in midst of battle, your parents died protect our village. However, since I know you both are close to my son, how about you guys come live with me and Hiccup until you're both old enough to live by yourselves?" he proposed.

"We'd be delighted chief. " Spyte and Heather replied with smiles on their faces after they were distraught by the news of their parents.

At that moment, I saw Astrid by her parents. I called her over.

"Hey Astrid, come over here. Meet my dad." I hollered.

She and her parents came over.

"Hello Chief, I didn't realize your little Hiccup was friends with Astrid," her dad revealed.

"Ah, Hiccup here is my pride and joy. It'll be great if he can get to know everyone personally by the time he's ready," my dad hoped as he patted my shoulder.

Oh well, if it's like my last life, I hope I'll have time to prepare. Anyways, I'll make sure I won't disappoint my dad like my last life.

 **A/N: That's that guys. This chapter took me a whole lotta time to write. I hope you guys like it** **It was really draining, but I think I got it out as best as I could.**

 **Since this is a new start and everyone (we know) is happy, I'm pretty sure everything is going to go more smoothly than it did in HTTYD series/movies. I understand that I haven't introduced the rest of the HTTYD group yet, but I will soon. Maybe, one of you guys' review idea could actually be used in this FF. So don't hesitate to review. I'll also appreciate constructive criticism, those are most helpful! I'm still new remember! Review, Fave, Follow, please! Enjoy!**

 **Next chapter, might take some more time to write/upload, since I be more busy now. See you guys next time!**

 **I almost forgot, right now I'm looking for a beta reader to help me with this FF. If any of you think you;re experienced enough, don't be afraid to message me!**


	4. Time to Train (4)

**Time to Train (4)**

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my FF. It's slowly growing and I know that it'll get better as time goes on. As of now, I will officially only be using Re:Monster as inspiration for the plot. I hope you guys will enjoy my new unique plot. As a separate reminder, sooner or later I might not be able to follow Sunday upload schedule due to some School Prep stuff as well as marching band camp coming in hot soon. I'll do my best to follow it. I'll always enjoy what you guys leave for me. Enjoy this chapter guys!**

 **Review Response(s):**

 **Shugokage: Thanks for consistently reviewing my dude!**

 **Guest: Thanks man! I definitely will be taking this re-write into a different direction then my original since that one was way too similar to Re:Monster's plot, hence the re-write.**

 **Reminder:  
I do not own HTTYD or Re:Monster**

 **Links to Re:Monster Manga/Light Novel are on my profile page.**

 **I only own my OC Spyte**

 **Any ideas that reviewers leave for this story, and I like/want to use, I will always announce/respond to who contributed it.**

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Day 9

HICCUP POV

This morning I woke up stunned at the fact that I wasn't in the cave. Then I remembered that I completed the Newborn Survival Test Tradition last night with Astrid, Spyte, and Heather. I can't believe I passed it considering that I almost died in battle to the lizard-man boss. Thankfully, Astrid managed to save me in the nick of time. Her axe throw completely sliced off the lizard-man's head. I can't imagine any other newborn goblin pulling off such a feat. The worry on her face I saw when she was rushing to me almost broke my heart. If anything had happened to her during that fight, I don't know what I would have done with myself.

Meeting the Great Goddess of Dragons Tamara shocked me the most. I couldn't believe my eyes that I was conversing with a Great Goddess. However, the more shocking thing was that I managed to get a Blessing of the God of Night Furies. Since Night Furies and the other dragon species exist here like they did back in my previous life, I hope I can find Toothless again. I guess only time will tell.

With that, I began examining the room I was in. Thankfully, it was the exact same set up and design as my room in my previous life. The only differences were that, on a nearby stand, my flight suit was replaced by my new Night Fury armor I was gifted from Lady Tamara and that I rearranged some stuff last night to match my room in my previous life. I moved my desk from the front right corner of the room to a little bit closer to the back left corner right next to my bed. I also moved my bookcase closer to my desk exactly in the back left corner.

Sighing was relief, I began to stretch my limbs like a cat to wake the rest of my body up. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to greet the massive figure that is my dad who was in his usual Viking attire sitting in his chair at the table. On the table, there was the usual lamb chops, scrambled chicken eggs, and yak's milk that we usually had back in my previous life.

"Hey Dad, I see you're up early," I smiled.

"Good morning Son. Mind waking up Spyte and Heather up for me? Heather is in the far left room down the hall. There is a sign indicating it's her room at the top of the door. Spyte is in the room right next to it. He also has a sign at the top of his door," my dad asked of me right before he munched on a lamb chop.

"Alright Dad, I'll go get them," I answered.

I walked down the hall and saw the signs at the top of my friends' doors. I walked up to Spyte's room first. I knocked softly twice. No answer. I knocked twice again but a tad bit louder. Still no response. I then turned the knob and opened the door.

Spyte's room was like mine except he didn't move any stuff around when he got back from the party. The desk was in the front right corner. His bookcase was on the adjacent wall facing his bed. His Timberjack armor, unlike mine, was laid out on his desk. Snoring loudly, Spyte was still sleeping in his bed. This is gonna be hilarious. I'll prank him to wake him up.

I slowly tip-toed to his bed. I checked to see if he was actually still sleeping. After a few seconds of him snoring and breathing, I inhaled as much air as I could and pushed over the side of the bed. Spyte face-planted right onto the floor with a surprised expression on his face.

"Ahahahaha, I got ya Spyte. You should've seen the look on your face. It was hilarious," I admitted.

"Hiccup, What did you do that for!? You woke me up from a pretty good dream," Spyte complained.

"Was it about Heather," I whispered with a chuckle.

"Shut up! She's right next door!" He whispered back.

"Haha, okay, okay. Anyways, my dad just wanted me to wake you up for breakfast. Food's already out on the table," I proclaimed.

"Okay, just don't wake me up like that anymore," Spyte grunted with annoyance.

Afterwards, I left Spyte's room and moved over to Heather's. I knocked softly on her door, just like I did for Spyte.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, Hiccup," yawned Heather from the other side of the door.

"Okay, food is already on the table," I reported.

"Kay," she replied.

Done with my task, I went back to my dad at the table. Hmm, it'll be fun having an actual "brother and sister" in my new life. I've always wished to have siblings back in my old life. After a few minutes, Spyte and Heather sat down with me and my dad.

"Kids, as you may know, we here at Berk are Vikings. That means that we value strength and cunning in battle. Since you three passed the Newborn Survival Test Tradition, you've made me incredibly proud. It means the world to me that you've all passed. That show me that you were strong enough to fend for yourselves at an early age. I'm incredibly proud to call you my kids," my dad boomed in congratulations.

"Chief, I mean Dad, it was all thanks to Hiccup here. He led us to success. I don't think we would have been as successful if we didn't have him," Heather boasted.

"Yeah, Hiccup taught us how to hunt. We even killed some scary vipers," Spyte supported with a huge grin on his face.

"Well then, Son, if what Spyte and Heather are saying is true, then I'll have no doubt in your fight capabilities. Son, you've lead your friends to success in a difficult trial for your age. A chief protects his own. Remember that," my dad confided in me with a proud expression.

Ohhhhhhh my, I have a feeling that chiefing talks might be coming up soon. I hope he remembers that I'm still a newborn. Besides that, it's good to see him happy again. Considering that he was really disappointed with me during my childhood, this is a major improvement.

"Hey Dad, after breakfast is there anything that you'd like us to do?" I asked.

"Well I don't want to be too harsh on you three since you've just finished the Newborn Survival Test Tradition. But I don't want you three to laze around too much. So for now, I want you three to come with me for training with Gobber at the Arena. I'll come get you three at the end of the day. Oh by the way, a few of the other newborns will be there too," my dad explained.

We groaned at the fact that we couldn't relax.

"Don't worry kids, it'll be an easy day. I'll make sure Gobber goes extremely easy today.

When the three of us got to the Arena, our jaws dropped at how big it looked. It was twice as big as the Arena I knew in my old life. The cages were bigger too. However, some smaller cages were added, for what I would assume would be for some of the smaller monsters. There were Horned Rabbits, Armored Tanukis, Seven Colored Bats, Night Vipers, and Black Wolves. Next to some of the smaller cages, I could see containers with some kind of green liquid. Hold up…I see some kind of darker green orb in them. If I were to guess, I probably say that those containers had Green Slimes. Moving on, I saw a rack of wooden practice weapons on the opposite side of the Arena. Next to that rack were three other racks of actual weapons. It wouldn't be an Arena if it didn't have weapons. There was even a sundial in the Arena.

Breaking me out of my analytical trance, Gobber shouted, "Hiccup Heather, Spyte! I see the three of you are doing well. Good Morning Stoick, you didn't need to bring them in this early. Training won't start until…20 minutes later," Gobber addressed after a glance at the sundial.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be early, now does it Gobber," my dad laughed.

"You got a point there, but I can still see that their still sleepy," Gobber admitted while looking at our slightly sleepy expressions.

At that exact moment, Astrid and her parents decided to appear out of nowhere.

"Good Morning Chief, didn't expect you to bring the kids this early in the morning," Mr. Hofferson stated from across the Arena.

"Good morning Bjorn, Torunn, Astrid. It's nice to see the Hoffersons up and early," my dad called back to Mr. Hofferson.

Mr. Hofferson (Bjorn) had a standard Viking build. He had beefy arms, a large blonde beard, and stocky legs. Mrs. Hofferson (Torunn) looked like an older version of Astrid with the usual female Viking build.

"Well I've always said that the 'early bird gets the worm'. Besides my daughter here couldn't stop bugging me about the training today. Something about wanting to match up with her friends…" Mr. Hofferson chuckled.

"DAD! I said to not talk about that," Astrid fumed with embarrassment. I have a feeling that I'm the source of her wanting to match up. Hmph, let's see how far I can push her haha.

"Anyways, since the four of you kids are here early, you get your pick of weapons to choose from," Gobber addressed showing us the nearby weapon racks. "We have bows and arrows, spears, glaives, atgeirs, knives, swords, and axes. At this stage of your training, it's also mandatory to take a shield with your weapon. By the way, since you four are really early, you can each take a knife with your weapon of choice. Now then, take your pick."

"Good luck kids, us adults have to go work now. We'll pick you up at the end which should be about at 5 o'clock. Gobber go easy on them, please," my dad stated right before he left the Arena.

"Be careful Astrid, we love you!" Mrs. Hofferson shouted, exiting the Arena with her husband.

With the adults gone, I'll start describing the weapons Gobber introduced in mentioned order.

The bow and arrow was used both for hunting and in battle. They were made from yew, ash or elm. The draw force of a 10th-century bow may have reached some 90 pounds force (400 N) or more, resulting in an effective range of at least 200 m depending on the weight of the arrow. A unit of length used in the Viking age called a bow shot corresponded to what was later measured as 227.5 m, or 800 feet. Arrowheads were typically made from iron and produced in various shapes and dimensions, according to place of origin. Most arrowheads were fixed onto the arrow shaft by a shouldered tang that was fitted into the end of a shaft of wood. Some heads were also made of wood, bone or antler. Evidence for eagle feather flights has been found with the feathers being bound and glued on. The end of the shaft was flared with shallow self nocks, although some arrows possessed bronze cast nocks.

The spear was the most common weapon of the Scandinavian peasant class. Throwing spears were constantly used by the warrior class. They consisted of metal heads with a blade and a hollow shaft, mounted on wooden shafts of two to three meters in length, and were typically made from ash wood. The spear heads could measure between twenty and sixty centimeters with a tendency towards longer heads in the later Viking age. Spear heads with wings are called _krókspjót_ (hooked spear) in the sagas. Some larger-headed spears were called _höggspjót_ (chopping spear) and could also be used for cutting. The barbed throwing spears were often less decorated than the ostentatious thrusting spears, as the throwing spears were often lost in battle. The spear was used both as a throwing weapon and as a thrusting weapon, although there was some specialization in design. Lighter, narrower spearheads were made for throwing; heavier broader ones, for stabbing. The spear held great cultural significance to the Viking warrior, as the primary weapon of Odin, the king of the Norse gods and the god of warfare, was the spear Gungnir.

Not all medieval pole weapons were made for thrusting and stabbing. Some, like the Glaive, combined the strengths of a spear and a sword, creating a weapon that had the range and functions of a spear, with the ability to slash and cut like a sword. This glaive features a long, curved blade that swells near the base, creating a wide area that would deliver quite the impressive cut, before gradually curving inward, creating a more narrow edge for more precise cutting. The head tapers off into a neat point, which ensures that while primarily a slashing and cutting weapon, this glaive can also deliver an effective thrust, too. The glaives head is crafted from carbon steel and it measures approximately 25 inches long, while the included hardwood shaft measures approximately 72 inches long. The cutting ability of a sword and the thrust and range of a spear make the Glaive a simple yet deadly weapon.

An atgeir, sometimes called a "mail-piercer" or "hewing-spear," was a type of polearm in use in Viking Age Scandinavia and Norse colonies in the British Isles and Iceland. It is usually translated in English as "halberd", but most likely closer resembled a bill or glaive during the Viking age.

Two distinct classes of knives were in use by Vikings. The more common one was a rather plain, single edge knife of normal construction, called a knife. Smaller versions served as the everyday utility tool, while longer versions were likely meant for hunting or combat or both. Weapon knives sometimes had ornamental inlays on the blade. The construction was similar to traditional Scandinavian knives. The tang ran through a more or less cylindrical handle, the blade was straight with the edge sweeping upward at the tip to meet the back of the blade in a point. The knife apparently played an important role for all Scandinavians. The other type was the seax. The type associated with Vikings is the so-called broken-back style seax. It was usually a bit heavier than the regular knife and would serve as a machete- or falchion-like arm. A wealthier man might own a larger seax, some being effectively swords. With the single edge and heavy blade, this somewhat crude weapon would be relatively simple to use and produce, compared to the regular sword. A rather long tang is fitted to many examples, indicating they may have had a longer handle for two-handed use. The smaller knife-like seaxes were likely within the fabrication ability of a common blacksmith.

The Viking Age sword was for single-handed use to be combined with a shield, with a double edged blade length of up to 90 cm. Its shape was still very much based on the Roman spatha with a tight grip, long deep fuller and no pronounced cross-guard. It was not exclusive to the Vikings, but rather was used throughout Europe.

Swords were very costly to make, and a sign of high status. They were rarely used and also probably not sturdy enough for battle or raiding, and instead were likely decorative items. Like Roman spathae, they were worn in leather-bound wooden scabbards suspended from a strap across the right shoulder. Early blades were pattern welded, a technique in which strips of wrought iron and mild steel were twisted and forged together, with the addition of a hardened edge. Later blades of homogeneous steel, imported probably from the Rhineland, many bearing inlaid makers' marks and inscriptions. Local craftsmen often added their own elaborately decorated hilts, and many swords were given names, such as Leg-biter and Gold-hilt. The sword grip was usually made of an organic material, such as wood, horn, or antler (which does not often survive for archeological uncovering), and may well have been wound around with textile. Owning a sword was a matter of high honor. Persons of status might own ornately decorated swords with silver accents and inlays. Most Viking warriors would own a sword as one raid was usually enough to afford a good blade. Most freemen would own a sword with goðar, jarls and sometimes richer freemen owning much more ornately decorated swords. The poor farmers would use an axe or spear instead but after a couple of raids they would then have enough to buy a sword.

Perhaps the most common hand weapon among Vikings was the axe - swords were more expensive to make and only wealthy warriors could afford them. The prevalence of axes in archaeological sites can likely be attributed to its role as not just a weapon, but also a common tool. This is supported by the large number of grave sites of female Scandinavians containing axes. Several types of larger axes specialized for use in battle evolved, with larger heads and longer shafts. The larger forms were as long as a man and made to be used with both hands, called the Dane Axe. Some axe heads were inlaid with silver designs. In the later Viking era, there were axe heads with crescent shaped edges measuring up to 45 centimeters (18 in) called breiðöx "broad axe". Vikings most commonly carried sturdy axes that could be thrown or swung with head-splitting force. The Mammen Axe is a famous example of such battle-axes, ideally suited for throwing and melee combat. An axe head was mostly wrought iron, with a steel cutting edge. This made the weapon less expensive than a sword, and was a standard item produced by blacksmiths, historically. Like most other Scandinavian weaponry, axes were often given names. According to Snorri Sturluson's Prose Edda, axes were often named after she-trolls.

The shield was the most common means of defense. The sagas specifically mention linden wood for shield construction, although finds from graves show mostly other timbers, such as fir, alder and poplar. These timbers are not very dense and are light in the hand. They are also not inclined to split, unlike oak. Also, the fibers of the timber bind around blades preventing the blade from cutting any deeper unless a lot more pressure is applied. In conjunction with stronger wood, Vikings often reinforced their shields with leather or, occasionally, iron around the rim. Round shields seem to have varied in size from around 45 – 120 cm (18" - 48") in diameter but 75 – 90 cm (30" - 36") is by far the most common.

(A/N: All info on these weapons and shields were found from the Wikipedia page "Viking Age arms and armour")

For my weapon, I decided to take a slightly used sword. I'll need to retrain myself with the sword so I can get used to using my "Inferno" which I plan on making later. Spyte took a glaive for himself. Unsurprisingly, Astrid and Heather both took axes. Afterwards, the four of us took the best knives and shields we could find.

"Now that four of you are geared up, try getting used to your weapon. You'll be using them for the rest of training," Gobber noted with a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll be getting your wooden training dummies."

With Gobber gone for a few minutes, the four of us had a moment to talk.

"So Astrid, how's living with your parents?" Heather asked.

"It's nice, but they kinda get a bit overbearing. But I know it's only because they love me. Heather, Spyte, I'm sorry you guys don't have your parents with you, but I bet Hiccup's dad is doing his best," Astrid declared with concerned.

"Astrid, it's ok. I understand that people die in the midst of battle. To die protecting the village means that they cared about me. Even though I don't know them, I know that they loved me. And I will always love them," Heather admitted with a crying smile.

"Astrid, I feel the same way that Heather feels for parents the way that I do for mine. I will always appreciate that they gave up their lives for the call of duty to protect our home. I also appreciate that Hiccup's dad is willing to take care of us in their absence," Spyte insisted while placing a calming hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Thank you Spyte," Heather confessed while wiping away a tear. Sypte nodded in return.

"Heather Spyte, I know my dad will love you two like he loves me. Even this morning, he said that he's proud of us surviving the test. That has to account for something," I pointed out so that I could affirm their thoughts on the situation. "Now, let's train hard to make my dad proud. That includes your parents too, Astrid."

They all nodded in agreement. Viking training, I'm ready.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the late update today. I had a lot of stuff to do this week and the following weeks will probably be the same thing. I'll try my best to stick to my update schedule. The rest of the HTTYD gang will be coming in soon. If you closely read the chapter, then you'll know it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter** **If you guys have an idea, don't be shy I'll always read consider and respond to what you guys have. So don't hesitate to review. I'll also appreciate constructive criticism, those are most helpful! I'm still new remember! Review, Fave, Follow, if you can please! Enjoy! Until next chapter, see you guys soon!**


	5. School is in Session (5)

**School is in Session (5)**

 **A/N: Like always, thanks for reading guys! But on the other hand, sorry guys, I'll try to stick to my Sunday update schedule, but I might not be able to upload on Sundays sometimes. So if I don't update on Sunday, expect the update to be on Monday some time in the afternoon. Don't forget that I'm in the PST time zone. However if I do update on Sunday, it may be some time between 11 a.m. to 8 p.m. PST. The main reason for this update trouble would be I'm going to be extremely busy until I finish my college apps as well as marching band.**

 **Review Response(s):**

 **Shugokage: Thanks for always reviewing man!**

 **Reminder:  
I do not own HTTYD or Re:Monster**

 **Links to Re:Monster Manga/Light Novel are on my profile page.**

 **I only own my OC Spyte**

 **Any ideas that reviewers leave for this story, and I like/want to use, I will always announce/respond to who contributed it.**

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Day 9 Continued

ASTRID POV

The sound of the metal gates of the "dragon cages" slamming down on to the cement floor could be heard.

Gobber came back with 10 training dummies and unloaded them linearly into the center of the Arena.

"Now like I've said before, I'm going to be training you guys on how to properly use your weapons. I understand how you four were the most successful during the 5 days, but as your mentor, I want and need to correct any bad habits in your form. Since you four are early, I want you to take a few hacks on these training dummies before the others arrive. There'll be six of them, so one for each of you. Oh! I almost forgot, I have a hunch a few of them will have some magical aptitude. So I'll be getting Gothi's long-time apprentice Lissandra. She'll be the magic teacher and I'll be the weapons teacher. Now get hacking. I want to see four of these dummies with marks on them when I'm back," Gobber explained. With a swift turn on his peg-leg, he left the four of us back to our own devices for the moment.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited to crack a swing on these wooden dummies," I stated before I charged at the second one from the right. My axe lodged itself onto the dummy's right arm. I pulled it back out, revealing a 1-inch cut, and swung at its mid-section from the left. The downwards diagonal slash left another 1-inch mark before my axe came back to my right side. Afterwards, I brought my axe down for fatal neck cut from with all of the momentum I could muster, revealing a 1.5-inch cut on the dummy's neck.

"Woah, I guess she means business," Hiccup nasally laughed.

"C'mon guys, you're not even doing anything. I'm not gonna wait for you guys to catch up to me later," I sniggered.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that huh? I'll show you who's gonna catch up to who," Heather sassed.

She then walked up to the dummy right next to mine, the farthest right one, and made an overhead strike onto its left arm, leaving a 1-inch gap. She then brought her axe back up and twirled it for a few cycles above her head and brought it down onto the dummy's right arm, transmitting another 1-inch cut. With her axe by her left side again, she brought it for an upwards diagonal swing towards the dummy's mid-section, giving it a 1.5-inch cut.

"Alright, alright, I understand that you girls think of this like a competition, but remember we're here to improve," Hiccup reminded us.

"Yeah, but I like a good challenge. Don't tell me you're too high and mighty for a simple challenge, Hiccup," I smirked.

At that exact moment, Gobber came down with Lissandra who stood about half a head taller than him. She had a diamond-shape face along with pale goblin skin. Her dark blue, wide set eyes helped emphasize her jet black long hair. She had a thin build that could reveal her consistent practice with Gothi.

"Lads and lassies, I'd like you to meet Lissandra, she'll be the magic teacher for training," Gobber stated while smiling and gesturing his hand to introduce her.

"Hello children, it'll be my job to help you appropriately manage your mana during any situation," Lissandra calmly explained. Afterwards, she gracefully bowed. "I'll further explain how mana works after everyone else gathers here."

"Oh, looks like you kids won't have to wait long. The others are here already," Gobber announced.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

HICCUP POV

The first to pass through the Arena gates was Snotlout. The ironic thing here was that he looked way more suited to be a goblin. He has blue eyes and dark brown hair. He looked somewhat muscular despite being born not even two weeks ago. He's always worn his helmet with spiral sheep horns, his tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots.

Following Snotlout were the Thorston twin Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Ruffnut wears a light brown, animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and ends in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown short skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist, she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. Ruffnut wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace (somewhat similar to what Astrid wears) that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. A bit of the cloth also goes through between her first and second finger. Ruffnut's helmet is studded with four horns, just like her brother's, albeit being longer and more slender: The top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved. Without her helmet, her hair is evenly divided in slightly to the side and short bangs across the left side of her face. She has two small braids near the top of her hair and longer braids that reach to her waist. There's also an additional braid on her back. Around her neck, Ruffnut wears a necklace with the pendant of a tooth or claw that may have come from a Dragon. She's skinny for her age and has tan skin, just like her brother, along with a pair of pale-blue eyes.

Tuffnut wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth arm band that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair that ends with a brownish tint is unevenly divided in the middle and appears to look like dreadlocks, particularly in the second film his teeth are somewhat uneven. His necklace's pendent is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon. He's relatively skinny and tan skin with dark-blue eyes.

After the Thorston Twins was Fishlegs. He has a very husky appearance and is the biggest out of all of the warriors. Fishlegs wears a brown furry outfit and is equipped with furry armbands, a belt with pockets and a helmet with something that resembles little Gronckle ears or wings.

Finally we have the Osmund Twin, Leona and Diana.

The Osmund Twins both have pale skin. Their hair reaches around to the small of their back in a braid and is a dark brown color. Both of them also have medium-sized, light green eyes. They have a somewhat tall and lean build. They both wear a light brown bear fur vest on top of their tunics. They also wear a short brown skirt on top of their tan colored leggings. Even though they are identical twins, they have a few things that others can use to differentiate between them. One is that Leona wears light colored tunics compared to Diana wearing dark colored ones. The most significant thing that separates the two of them is that Leona wears a Sun hairpin on the right side of her hair, while Diana has a Lunar Moon hairpin on the left side of hers.

After all 6 of them entered the Arena, Gobber pulled the lever to slam down the gates.

"School's in session. Laddies and lassies, I'm Gobber the Belch and I'll be your weapons trainer," Gobber loudly announced.

Lissandra stepped up in her dark blue robe and added to Gobber's announcement, "In addition to your weapons training, you'll be undergoing magic training as well. I am Lissandra the Wise and I'll be you magic teacher. Do not be discouraged if you do not do too well in this course. Some of you will do better than others. Everyone has their limits and breakthroughs in magic education. You are already born with some sort of magical aptitude. It is my job to train you in how to properly make use of your magic. Now, please, introduce yourselves.

I started off as confidently as I could, "My name is Hiccup, House of Haddock." Whew, I'm glad I didn't stutter there.

Shoving me aside was Snotlout, "Move aside fishbone, I'm Snotlout, House of Jorgenson. Oh and ladies (glancing over at Astrid and Heather), feel free to talk to me anytime," he (in my eyes) obnoxiously stated. Guessing from their annoyed looks, to my enjoyment, they were not too pleased with Snotlout's flirting.

"As if Snotlout," Astrid scoffed. "Anyways, I'm Astrid, House of Hofferson," she stated with corssed arms and an annoyed look.

"I'm up next," Spyte enthusiastically expressed. "I'm Spyte, adopted into the House of Haddock."

"Ha, does your wittle mommy not want you anymore, boohoo boohoo," Snotlout declared in an annoyingly baby-like tone to which he guffawed afterwards.

"And what's wrong with adoption Snotlout?" Heather spoke up. "My name is Heather, adopted into the House of Haddock," Heather proudly announced.

"Oh uh heh, there's n-n-nothing wrong with adoption babe. I-I fully support it," Snotlout nervously confessed. Ugh, that's just like Snotlout, doing whatever he can to flirt with/impress girls. Haha, I guess I shouldn't have expected a change in between dimensions.

"Uhhh, hi guys, my name is Fishlegs, House of Ingerman," Fishlegs squeaked.

"What was that? I didn't hear ya dude. Oh well, I'm up next," Tuffnut proclaimed.

"No I'm up next, idiot," Ruffnut argued.

"No! I am!"

"No! I am!"

"Shut it! I don't care who's up next, just one of you get going! Boy you first." Gobber shouted

"Ha! Eat it Sis," Tuffnut sniggered. Ruffnut just rolled her eyes and grunted in annoyance.

"I am the one and only might Tuffnut, House of Thorston," Tuffnut boasted.

"Shut it, Bro. Ugh, whatever. This twit over here is my brother and I'm Ruffnut, also House of Thorston," Ruffnut groaned with an annoyed look on her face.

"Okay we're up next! We are the twins of House of Osmund," Leona and Diana simultaneously stated with excitement.

"I'm Leona," she smiled. "And I'm Diana," she chimed in.

"Okay, now that everyone is introduced, let's move on. Gobber, I'll be borrowing the ten of them for a little bit, if that is fine with you?" Lissandra asked.

"Yeah that's alright with me, just make sure you don't break them," Gobber chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna break them…at least not just yet," she stated before a menacing grin fell upon her face. Fishlegs, the Thorston Twins, and Snoutlout shivered at the sight of the menacing look Lissandra casted before she walked over to one of the "dragon cages" gesturing us to follow.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

SPYTE POV

I honestly have no idea what Lissandra is going to do.

"Hey Hiccup, any idea on what Lissandra's gonna do?" I whispered behind my hand to Hiccup.

"Not really sure Spyte. I think she's gonna use some sort of magic measurement device to check out or magic capabilities," he replied in the same manner.

"You two! If you two are so confident to speak while I'm teaching, why don't you two come first," she called with a faux grin that I assumed hid her true suspicious nature.

"Ehhh…doesn't hurt to go first," Hiccup shrugged, moving towards where Lissandra was.

"Yea…I guess," I admitted, following my best bud.

Lissandra pulled out an orb of some kind out of a wooden chest.

"This here children is an Aura Orb. This device will accurately measure your Magic power levels. All you need to do is place palm on the orb while I hold it and channel some of your energy into it. Simple as that," she revealed.

"Now will our two volunteer start up first," she insisted with that scary grin again.

Hiccup and I nodded. Hiccup placed his hand on the orb first and concentrated it. It began to glow a dark black.

At this moment, Lissandra spoke up, "My, my Hiccup, Level 8 just nine days after you were born. Congratulations," with a genuine smile on her face. "Okay, Spyte, come on up."

I followed as Lissandra instructed. I placed my hand onto the orb and concentrated my energy into it as best as I could. A dark brown glow started to shine. "Well done Spyte. You have Level 6 Magic Mastery," Lissandra smiled.

"Uhh Miss Lissandra, why did I get a brown glow, while Hiccup got a black one?" I asked.

"The color of your glow depends on what aspect spiritual energy you are best suited for. All will be explained in the later future," she confessed.

"Okay, next will be Heather, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Diana, and lastly Leona in that order," Lissandra announced. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention this but the highest Magic Level is Level 1000, so you guys have a lot of time for magic training," she recollected with another genuine smile.

Everyone dropped their jaws.

"That's impossible! How are we supposed to get Level 1000!?" Snotlout complained.

"Yeah, lady. That is way too high for us," Ruffnut agreed.

"Don't you kids worry. Through devout and consistent practice, you will surely climb up that ladder. I'm Level 563, so I still have quite some learning to do to get complete mastery of magic. Now, children let's continue. Heather, won't you please step up," she asked in a calm tone.

Heather stepped up slowly. I could sense the uncertainty in her face. "Heather, it's fine. We won't judge you. Like Miss Lissandra said, we still have a lot of time to hone our magic capabilities," I shouted to her to comfort her with some reassurance.

"Ha! Weakling! You're only Level 6. What are you even talking about?" Snotlout uttered.

I just shook my head in annoyance and disbelief of Snotlout's judgmental tone.

"Thanks Spyte!" Heather smiled.

If Heather feels better, then I'm satisfied enough to disregard Snotlout all-together.

Heather placed her hand on the Aura Orb, to which hers glowed a bright silver color. "Splendid Heather. You have Level 4 Magic Mastery," Lissandra addressed. "Astrid, come on up please."

Heather came back and Astrid followed suit, placing her hand on the orb. The orb gave off an ocean blue glow. "Well Done, You also have Level 4 Magic Mastery," Lissandra revealed. "Ruffnut, you're up." Astrid and Ruffnut switched.

Ruffnut followed procedure. Her glow was a light green one. "Ruffnut, you have a Level 2 Magic Mastery. Tuffnut, come on up."

The twins switched. Tuffnut got up and placed his hand onto the orb. His also glowed light green. "Tuffnut, just like your sister, you also have a Level 2 Magic Mastery."

"Really, I should have been better than her." The male twin complained.

"Hey Stupid, we are twins. What do you expect? And honestly, I'm surprised too that I'm not better than you," Ruffnut bickered.

"That's enough, you two sit down beside me for the rest of the analysis. Ruffnut, you're on my left side. Tuffnut, rou're on my right," Gobber shouted. The twins complied and were quiet for the time being.

"Thank you Gobber," Lissandra admitted.

"My pleasure," the old man replied.

"Now, Snotlout, you're up next," Lissandra stated.

"Ha! Watch me get Level 1000, girls. I know I'm a pro already," he boasted.

Like the usual, Astrid and Heather just shook their heads in irritation.

He placed his hand on the orb and a fiery red glow appeared.

"Young Jorgenson, you have a Magic Mastery of Level 1," Lissandra confessed with disappointment in her tone.

Everyone laughed out loud.

"Oh my gods, that's rich. Hahahaha! And you said I'm the weakling," I guffawed.

"W-w-well, shut up! I don't want to hear it from you. Also, lady, there's must have been something wrong with the stupid orb," Snotlout protested

"I'm sorry Snotlout, the orb is never wrong. The only thing I can say is that if you practice you can raise up your Level in no time." Lissandra informed.

"That's yak-crap!" Snotlout angrily shouted. With that, he stormed off into a corner of the Arena to be by himself.

"Fishlegs please step up," Lissandra sighed after that little disturbance.

Fishlegs walked up and nervously placed his hand on the orb. There was a light brown glow.

"Impressive! Fishlegs, you have a Level 11 Magic Mastery. I look forward to help nurture you Magic training," she proudly remarked. His face lighted up like a star and he ran in circles in happiness of the news.

"What!? How come Fishface is Level 11 and I'm Level 1!?" Snotlout complained.

"The Aura Orb doesn't lie," Lissandra plainly answered.

"Grrr…" Snotlout boiled. Okay now that's pretty good too. Seeing Snotlout fume like that is gold.

"Diana, you're up next," Lissandra reminded.

The brunette with the moon hairpin followed suit. She placed her hand onto the orb and it glowed a calming red color.

"Amazing! Diana, you have a Level 10 Magic Mastery!" Lissandra congratulated.

"That's frickin' awesome!" Diana beamed as she went back and hugged her sister.

"What! Oh my…ughhhh," Snotlout complained.

"Anyways, Leona, it's your turn." Lissandra softly stated.

Leona came up to Lissandra and placed her hand onto the orb. It emitted a dark purple color.

"Brilliant! I guess it's true. Twins do have the same innate Magic Level. Just like your sister and the Thorston Twins, your Magic Level matches with your sister. You have a Level 10 Magic Mastery!" Lissandra praised.

"Okay, I'm done with Magic," Snotlout angrily growled.

"Now that this analysis session is finished, you ten may now get back with Gobber for weapons training," Lissandra announced with a smile. "I told you, I wouldn't break them Gob," she chuckled.

"At least not yet," Gobber laughed in response. "Okay lads and lassies, weapon training with me starts now…and it won't be as easy as touching a glowing orb," Gobber admitted.

"School is in session," Gobber announced.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 **A/N: Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I know I updated quite a bit later than I thought on Monday morning, but I just have way too much stuff to do right now. So because of that, I wanted to tell you guys something. Like I stated at the beginning of the chapter, I plan on updating sometime between 11 a.m. to 8 p.m. PST on Sunday if I can. But if I can't I'll try to update either Monday morning before I go to school or in the afternoon when I come home. As a reminder,** **if you guys have an idea or a comment, don't be shy I'll always read consider and respond to what you guys have. So don't hesitate to review. I'll also appreciate constructive criticism, those are most helpful! I'm still new remember! Review, Fave, Follow, if you can please! Enjoy! Until next chapter, see you guys soon!**


	6. Learning On The Job (6)

**Learning on the Job (6)**

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus on this DDR re-write. I've just been so busy with school, band (which this season is now over, which makes me both happy and sad), and college apps. If you didn't know, well, right now I'm a senior and just to let you know I'm really close with finishing my college apps. So, I'll probably have some more time with DDR, maybe, but I hope I will. Ok ok, now back onto DDR. For about 5-7 more chapters, I'm gonna be using something similar to HTTYD 1 (the movie)'s plotline. So I hope you'll look forward to what I'll write. Thanks my dudes and dudettes. Oh, btw, since I'm still new to writing fanfics, I'd appreciate if I could have some feedback on the quality of my writing, like what I could improve and what I'm doing good at. I'd appreciate it guys! Oh yeah, thanks for favoriting and following DDR guys!**

 **Review Response(s):**

 **Shugokage: Thanks for always reviewing and liking my updates. I appreciate it dude/tte.**

 **theskrillrider: Yeah my dude/tte, the colors do have something to do with the dragons. You'll find out what they mean later lol. Thanks for liking my new chapter.**

 **Reminder:**

 **I do not own HTTYD or Re:Monster**

 **Links to Re:Monster Manga/Light Novel are on my profile page.**

 **I only own my OC Spyte**

 **Any ideas that reviewers leave for this story, and I like/want to use, I will always announce/respond to who contributed it.**

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 **Day 9 Continued**

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O **SPYTE POV**

"Ok, lasses and lads, Hiccup, Spyte, Heather, Astrid have already selected their weapons," Gobber stated. "The rest of you have a few minutes to choose yours. We have bows and arrows, spears, glaives, atgeirs, knives, swords, and axes. At this stage of your training, it's also mandatory to take a shield with your weapon. Now have at it kiddos," he announced pointing at the weapons rack that the four of us already went through nearby. "Oh, I almost forgot, there are a few warhammers and maces behind the rack," he reminded.

Without further ado, us four watched the rest of them choose their weapons. Snotlout went for a spiked mace. I'm guessing from that choice, he prefers bashing his enemies' heads as compared to slashing at them with a sharp blade. Fishlegs was whimpering, holding his hands close to his face, at the fact that he had to choose his weapon. He looked like he was critically analyzing each individual weapon, looking for it advantages and disadvantages. After a few minutes, Fishlegs finally chose to get a spear, favoring its long reach for some extended protection and not needing to get in as close as a sword or axe. Diana settled on a curved sword, a scimitar by the looks of it, probably raided from a foreign land. She probably favors having its light weight and more cutting area to slash with. Leona picked up a longsword, wanting its more extended range and its better defensive capabilities as compared to a regular sword. The Thorston twins, unsurprisingly were bickering over what weapons they wanted. They were fighting over a single atgeir, that is until Tuffnut, chose to wield another one that had a slightly different blade design. After that, both of them were smirking over their new weapons.

Now that everyone has a weapon, I'm glad they we can now have some sort of chance to defend themselves

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 **HEATHER POV**

"Alright lassies and lads, I'll just be right above overlooking the arena. You're training starts when I pull my lever. I'd suggest you'd arm yourselves." Gobber announced. I wonder what that means. The blacksmith couldn't be making us do something too harsh right? Well, at

least I know some sort of fighting when I was hunting in the woods with the others. Oh well, what happens happens I guess. finished with what he was saying, Gobber went outside the arena and leaned against the metal netting, resting his head on his good arm.

Looking around, I could see that my friends Astrid (lvl.89), Hiccup (lvl.97), and Spyte (lvl.94) were exuding a lot of confidence. I guess that means I should be too if they have little to no worry about what's to happen next.

The same couldn't be said for the others. Unlike his arrogant attitude earlier,Snotlout seemed to be sweating a little bit from fear. Despite being level 75, he looked somewhat afraid, but whatever, he should be able to take care of himself. Fishlegs on the other hand, seemed like he was either going to soil his britches or faint from fear or maybe both. I feel really bad for the big guy. I think I can tell that he's not as battle experienced as everyone else, being the lowest level here at level 56. I'm pretty sure he could gain levels quickly here if he trains hard enough. The Thorston twins had blank stares on the faces. I completely have no idea what they're thinking.

It's like a stark contrast of thinking. One minute, they're causing mayhem and another, they're just dead silent. Either way, they should be fine both being at level 72. The Osmund twins are like the opposite of the Thorston twins. They're calm and ready to face the training at hand. Both help the other out when one of them is hurt or feeling down. They really are supportive of each other. It's no wonder they're level 81s.

"Now, lassies and laddies, I hope you're ready," Gobber said suddenly. "When I pull this lever, you're either gonna know how to fight a bit at the end of this session or you're gonna end up in Gothi's hut. So I suggest you all try your best to survive. And no hurting each other either. And with that, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" he shouted.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 **ASTRID POV**

When Gobber pulled that lever, he unleashed chaos upon all of us. Three gates unlocked, letting loose a swarm of Horned Rabbits, Armored Tanukis, Seven Colored Bats, and Night Vipers. It was an assortment of mayhem all released into one arena. Just the way I like it.

"There's going to be about 10 of each monster that I released, meaning that the 10 of you get to have 4 monsters each to yourselves to kill. Shouldn't be too hard," Gobber smirked with his announcement.

"Aren't you going to train us first?" Snotlout asked Gobber worrily.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber matter-of-factly replied. "Now, GET IN THERE!" he yelled.

I briefly scanned the monsters in the arena. There was about 10 of each monster that was released just as Gobber said. It's time I let loose all the stress that I built up over these past few days.

I brought up my axe and shield into a fighting stance with my shield in my left hand and my axe in my right, preparing myself for the coming onslaught of monsters. Two Night Vipers slowly slithered towards me. One lunged at me with the other following suit a few seconds after. I swung my shield and bashed the first one away about eight feet towards my left. Satisfied with my block, I quickly went with an overhead diagonal slash to kill the second Night Viper. Seeing a decapitated head fly towards my left and a headless body fall swiftly to the floor, I confirmed my kill. Now for the first Night Viper. Hearing a hiss coming behind me, I tumbled to my right, expecting it to attack me again. I predicted correctly, seeing that it lunged to where I was seconds before. Not letting up for a second, I charged towards it. It turned its head to me, hearing my charge, only to die by my hands. With a quick chop down from its head to rest of it body, I cleany sliced it in half. Confirmed kill #2.

Keeping up with my adrenaline, in the corner of my right eye, I saw a Horned Rabbit and an Armored Tanuki charge towards me. I'll have to deal with the Horned Rabbit first. Both pounced at me simultaneously. Luckily, they're both small enough that I could block both of them with shield. I heard one body fall to the ground, but not another. Turns out the Horned Rabbit got its horn lodged into my shield. I pulled my shield close to my chest and decapitated it. Confirmed kill #3. with a strong swing from my left arm, I dislodged the head and its horn from my shield. Looking for the Armored Tanuki, I saw that it was trying to hide between some crates and a wall. I charged with my shield and bashed the crates to the wall. I heard a crushing sound followed by some blood splattering from behind the crates. Confirmed kill #4.

Satisfied with my kills, I took a second to scan the arena again. Unsurprisingly I saw my 3 best friends already finished with their 4 kills. Happy with that, I looked at the others. Snotlout just finished his 4. Not too bad, I guess. Both pair of twins got each of their 4 kills a few minutes after Snotlout. All that's left is Fishlegs. I saw that he still had 2 Seven Colored Bats left to deal with and he was struggling with it. But...it's good that he already took care of the 2 Armored Tanukis that were behind him.

"C'mon Legs, you got this," Hiccup shouted in encouragement. Oh how sweet of him I thought to myself.

"Don't worry Hiccup, just give me a few minutes and I got this," Fishlegs shouted back without looking, keeping his eyes on the two flying beast in front of him.

"More like a few hours," Snotlout chuckled to himself.

"Snotlout, how about you shut it?! Let the man focus," I yelled back at him.

"C'mon Babe, you know you want this hulking piece of Goblin muscle," he flirted while flexing his muscles at me.

I leaned over to the crates and almost vomited at what he said. "There's no way in Hel, that I'll ever think you're hot jerk," I revealed, right after trying to right myself back up.

"Playing hard to get, I like that," he said with a grin on his face. "I like that in a woman," he continued.

This time I actually did vomit, letting loose my breakfast behind the crates.

"Snot, just stop and leave Astrid alone please. It's clear she doesn't think of you in that way," Hiccup defended for me. Awww.

"How about you and me fight after we're done cuz? Then we'll see who's the real viking." Snotlout challenged.

"You're on," Hiccup replied.

"Can the two of you shut it and let Fishlegs concentrate?! Also, there'll be no fight between the two of yeh after today's training!" Gobber yelled.

"Sorry," the both of them said together.

"Thanks Gobber," Fishlegs weakly said. Focusing onto his battle with the 2 Seven Colored Bats, it seems like he was gaining ground. Right when one of them went int for a dive, Fishlegs managed to skewer it, killing it instantly. The other one wasn't quite as lucky. Fishlegs swung his spear down and pinned down the remaining bat and crippling its wings. With nowhere left to run, Fishlegs brought his spear like a stake and pierced the crippled monster. It was an instant kill.

"Congrats Fish, you did great," Hiccup told him.

"Thanks Hiccup," Fishlegs meekly stated.

It was at that moment that the gate was raised with a loud clang. I looked to find Gobber walking through with a smile on his face.

"I agree with Hiccup, Fishlegs. You did magnificently, even if it took you a little bit extra time," Gobber affirmed. Fishlegs looked somewhat dejected at being the last one to finish. "Don't you worry Fishlegs, with some more training, I'll get you into tip-top shape," Gobber expressed. Fishlegs had a tiny smile appear on his face. I guess everyone grows at different paces.

"Ok, now that everyone's finished with their kills, I think that's enough for your first day of training. Everyone meet me at the campfire pit right near the outskirts of the village just after dark for dinner. You're all dismissed until then," Gobber announced.

"Oh, and Hiccup," Gobber motioned him over and put his hand on his left shoulder. "You're going to be my new apprentice at the smithy. I'll expect you there an hour after lunch," Gobber stated. "The rest of you are to help yer parents with their chores. I'll know if yeh aren't," Gobber warned.

Snotlout and Ruff and Tuff groaned at the news. Diana and Leona and Fishlegs were leaping with glee at the same news. Personally, I'm fine either way, I do love my mom and dad. I could have used some more training, but I'm happy to help my parents. But Heather and Spyte...Their parents are gone, I hope they don't get depressed remembering their loss.

"Spyte, Heather, you'll be helping Chief Stoick with what he needs from you. Now, the lot of you are officially dismissed until our dinner later," Gobber noted, walking out of the arena, with the others following suit.

Spyte and Heather went from sad to delighted at the news. Guess I don't have to worry too much about them.

The only ones left in the arena were the four of us, Heather, Spyte, Hiccup and I.

"You okay Astrid, you vomited right?" Hiccup asked worriedly. He walked up and put his right on my left shoulder.

"I'm fine, I just really hate that Snotlout guy. He's such a jerk and it drives me crazy at how much of one he really is," I growled, cupping my hands to my face.

"Don't worry Astrid, we've been thinking the same thing too," Spyte confessed. "I think it's best to just ignore him as best as we can.

"Yeah, we've got each other's backs on this. We're a team," Heather pointed out while coming to hug me. At that point, both Hiccup and Spyte came in, making it a group hug.

"You guys really know how to to cheer me up. I'm really glad we all met," I proclaimed, grinning my biggest possible grin ever.

"I think I can safely say, that we all share that idea Astrid," Hiccup reassured.

"Now, I think it's time that we head on out to lunch at the Great Hall," he suggested, breaking off the embrace, but still maintaining a calm smile. Y'know, seeing him smile always puts me at ease.

Wiping my bangs behind my ears, I heartedly chuckled, "yeah, let's go. Last one there is a rotten egg,"

Our unofficial race began.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 **A/N:** **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. BTW, how's my quality on fight scenes? I'm not too sure if I'm doing it well enough or not. Any comment would be helpful. Also, if you guys have an idea, don't be shy. I'll always read consider and respond to what you guys have. So don't hesitate to review. I'll also appreciate constructive criticism, those are most helpful! I'm still new remember! Review, Fave, Follow, if you can please! Enjoy!**

 **P.S.: Next chapter will have a special surprise that I think you guys'll like. It'll probably come sometime before Jan. 8th. See you guys then!**


End file.
